The Two
by Redroseofgrace
Summary: It has been 20 years since the wedding of King Maxon and Queen America.During that time,the country,Illéa has e caste system is still intact however the eights and sevens have been merged into one e northern rebels have been increasing in number,due to the lack of change promised by Maxon's is now the time for the selection to begin once again.


Chapter 1

It has been 20 years since the wedding of King Maxon and Queen that time,the country,Illéa has changed caste system is still intact however the eights and sevens have been merged into one northern rebels have been increasing in number,due to the lack of change promised by Maxon's war in New Asia has intensified over the last few years and threatens to push the country over the there is hope for Illé is now time for the selection to begin once again.

I couldn't had been well over a month since I submitted my application. The seconds were killing me. The anticipation was biting at my every was the only thing that mattered at the moment.I would have to deal with what came next step by step.I remember the day the form mother was the one who found it first.

"Mara,come down at once!" She shouted "The form's arrived!When you're done,go down to the Services Office to take your picture and submit your form!I'm leaving for an afternoon meeting!" With that,I heard the door slam.I was how it usually mother was off to some place with her friends while I was left alone in the house.

I ran downstairs and found the envelope on the counter.I immediately took a pen and opened 's finally here!This was a chance,my chance. I held the the paper delicately and stared at it.

"Take a deep 's just a piece of paper." I told .a piece of paper that could change my life forever. "You can do this." I carefully filled the first blank as neatly as I could,as if my handwriting could make them choose me.

"Imara Valencia Bernhard." Hmmmmmm...

"Imara Valencia Schreave...pft. Hahahah! Who am I kidding?This is is...stupid." I I even be selected? The odds were very slim.I wasn't the most beautiful girl around the most I looked normal, hair was black and I had brown eyes that were so dark they appeared to be black. The only thing I had going for me was my complexion and my scratch say that would be incorrect. It wasn't that I had a great body,it was that I was was all I had going for well,the fact that I am a Two.I guess that helped,but I couldn't rely on that was simply a label.A label that could be a last two queens were from the lower castes...

"Shut up! Positive on!" I can do this. I take a deep breath. "This is possible." You have a chance.

"Take it one box at a 's not the end of the world." The blanks intimidate by one I fill in each of the questions,my hand shaking,until I reach the languages portion. I read the next question which is hobbies then interests then extra curricular activities. I start to panic.I feel like don't have enough to fill the empty will differentiate me from the rest? What will make me stand out? I returned back to the languages is going to take forever.

When I'm done ,I go upstairs and put on my favorite 's midnight blue with white lace at the 's strapless and and goes all the way down to my and comfy, but beautiful.I face myself in the mirror and apply just enough make up to make my face look naturally flawless.

" ." I say as I cap my lipstick. I smile at myself .

"Hmmmmmmm...maybe tilt your head a bit to the side?" I try it and it looks funny. I tilt my head in the opposite direction and it looks even worse.

"No.I don't think so." I try to put on a beaming smile but it just looks forced.

"What am I going to do?" I lean against the mirror and slide myself down to the floor.

"This isn't going to work." I tell my you won't even have a chance if you don't .I'll just go and take the damned , what are the chances that I'll be chosen anyway?There are hundreds of other girls in my a big deal about one picture will just stress me out.

I take my bag and form and make my way to the Services Offices on 's not too far and the weather is nice enough to walk as I am a few blocks away,I sees line of looks like it extends for about two many hours did I spend filling out the form?Shoot.

As I wait,I look at the girls lined of the upperclass girls are wearing expensive jewelry and elaborate dresses you would see at end of the year class girls were wearing simple,clean clothes that made them look beautiful in their own lower caste girls didn't even had dirt smeared on their faces, some were still in their working clothes and others were just could tell with just a glance the labels that defined us,who we were,what we did,and probably how we were going to spend the rest of our lives.

"Most of these girls also have family with them." I quickly turned my head to the familiar smiled.

Blake Hanbury was a three who was training to be a had black hair that curled wildly around his eyes were a pale blue and sparkled every time he would only thing that hid their brilliance from the world were his was definitely one of the cutest boys in one of the and I met in a inter level sections had a rivalry which came about when pilot classes were first the underdog, I wanted to prove something to him. I wanted him to see that there was more to 'second placers' or 'first losers'. Unfortunately I lost and foolishly declared him to be my since then we were competing for first place. Over the years, somewhere along the way,we became close friends.

"Oh, did you know I would be here?" I asked as I brushed some hair away from my face.

"Well,I figured you would want to get your form in as fast as you you,you probably fussed over everything." He gestured toward the line with one hand and began chuckle.

"Knowing you,you probably lost your sister and your mom." I smiled. He put his hands behind his head and looked up.

"Geez. You don't have to say it like that you know? I somehow just lost sight of them. Things like this really can't be helped." He sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes,putting on an act of being defenseless.

"Don't you mean you can't be helped?Seriously! How can you be one of the top in the pilot class and be so aloof?" I said in mock frustration. All he did in response was stick his tongue out.

"Fine, . I've been looking for them for about thirty minutes now." We both was typical than once has he lost several of his school supplies not to mention his whole glasses were no pair he was wearing now was his fifth this year. "Have you seen them?"

"No, I'm sorry. I actually just got here so..." I shrugged. "Did you try the front of the line?"

"Yes. I've walked down this line several times already. I can't seem to spot them."

"Maybe they've finished and went home without you."

"If I go home now and they're not there,my dad is going to kill me for leaving them why are you alone?The rebels can come anytime you know? Isn't your mom worried?"

Last week,during The Report, we were informed that the palace was attacked by the rebels and that they were likely to attack some of the Services Offices in the various response to this,guards were stationed in each of this didn't worry the rebels had nothing to gain from attacking a population that would supply them with fresh recruits.

"I know that face. You're thinking..." He trailed off and moved his gaze to the guards watching over the line.

"No. I'm not." I say with the shake of my head. Besides,if they wanted to attack someone,why a nobody two? "Anyway, She went with her friends know how it is." I said with a shrug and a smile but he knew how bad I felt.

"I'm sorry about that." He said genuinely,consciously dropping both subjects. "I hope you get chosen." I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms in response. "Why would I say that? Well,Lord knows you need it more than my sister does." He laughed without making a sound. "Even if she was chosen she'd probably screw everything up within the first five minutes." I slap him on the arm and he recoils mouthing the word "ouch".A smile comes onto my face.

"Don't say that! You're siblings. It's only normal that you're nasty to each other." I see that he's about to comment but I put up a finger. "I said normal,not natural."

" . You're right." He says as he puts both of his hands up in a show of defeat.

" Thank you means a lot."

"What? That I agree that you're right?" He starts to laugh at me and I respond with several slaps to his arms.

"Why do you always have to do that?" I say as I slap him lightly on the face. I look into his eyes and he returns my gaze. For a moment,we are both silent and the noise around us goes out of focus. Our eyes exchange questions which neither of us is the first one to break the silence.

"Anyway, I better go back to finding them." He clears his throat.

"Ok. I'll see you around." I say as he looks back and waves, the sunlight shines a little brighter. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for a long wait.


End file.
